1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical press, comprising a shaft coupled to a drive. The shaft is supported in a yoke at its end opposite to the drive, and a connecting rod. The lower end of the connecting rod is rotatably connected with a slide. The slide is guided and movable relative to the press table upon which the workpiece is positioned.
2. Prior Art
According to the prior art such presses are known in the form of eccentric presses and crank presses. In crank presses a shaft, having a gap is driven, on which the connecting rod is supported, thereby causing a reciprocating movement of the slide upon rotation of the shaft. The eccentric press is characterized in that the end of a shaft is provided with a disk having an eccentric. The disk, in turn, is connected with the connecting rod. The eccentricity of the fixing defines half of the height of the slide stroke. In both types of presses it is a disadvantage that during operation of the press, the shaft is radially loaded with high forces. These forces are necessarily received by the bearings of the shaft and lead to a bending thereof. Both factors are disadvantageous, since the maximum force which can be exerted on the workpiece, thus reducing the efficiency of the press, is restricted considerably. Very high forces have to be recieved by the bearings guiding the shafts.